Talk:Jailhouse Panda/Transcript
Transcript submissions Zaralith, I just wanted to ask for a little bit of clarification to your recent edit summary comment: "I dislike how these transcripts are being taken care of. It would make more sense to do them as whole, rather than just bits and pieces..." I'm a little confused - are you talking about the small portions users are submitting to the wiki's transcripts, or something else concerning them? 23:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :One thing that I've noticed, and, it might be what Zaralith is talking about, is people editing acts of transcripts, but adding only one line from that particular act and absolutely nothing else. Wraithldr13 23:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::We seem to have a user who just adds such things as the beginning of a transcript, denoted by square brackets, and nothing else. What's worse is that they tend to add it onto acts 2 and 3, rather than starting with the first act. The problem I have is that, first of all, the edits are so small that it just looks like the user is editing just to edit, and secondly, they aren't even adding dialogue. It's just random sporadic stage directions that may or may not be correct. I think, to keep things organized, if one should wish to add to a transcript, that they always start with the first act, and actually add a good chunk to it, not just a few lines. That's just how I see it. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I just like to keep things organized and on a schedule. I've been writing all the transcripts on Notepad, which I will transfer over to here when they're all complete, so we don't have a bunch of randomly incomplete transcripts making the place look bad. I'm just trying to care for the Wiki. Perhaps I'm trying too hard. 00:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::No no, you're never trying too hard! I'm very appreciative of all you do for the wiki. :) But I do think you might be over-thinking things just a tiny bit. The user that keeps doing this is anonymous, so the fact that they're submitting anything at all is a plus for this site! (It also makes me grateful that we don't have Achievements on here anymore - otherwise registered users would be doing this just for points and badges.) And I do agree with most of your thoughts, but I think there's a limit to what we should be expecting from contributors to this site. :::As somewhat annoying as I think it is that only one line of info keeps being submitted, I just don't think it's right that we keep removing it because it's not enough in amount or quality (especially if it's actual info and not random spam). Since when does size matter on a wiki? Whether someone submits an entire article's worth of info, or does a simple typo or format fix, it benefits the wiki either way! I think some contributors would be too intimidated if they were told to only submit large portions - I know I would be! And then if contributors are too intimidated to edit anymore, then eventually no one will! That's why I decided to bring this up on here - it's not really in the spirit of community teamwork, and it will eventually have a negative effect on the wiki if it's not discussed. :::What I think we should do is keep whatever is submitted, and then just keep adding "To be continued" at the bottom of the incomplete sections. We've been doing this and I see nothing wrong with it. Although maybe there should be something that asks users to help expand it. I dunno, I'll look into it... :::We should also try to format whatever we can (because like you said, we do want the site to look good), but if it's too much or we don't feel like doing that much, then just keep adding "Revise" labels and someone else can get to it. :::Nothing needs to be perfect right away - this is an ongoing community project and there's really no reason to rush. It will eventually be the goal to have everything provided in an organized and consistent manner, but imperfections are actually what attract contributors! If there's nothing to fix, then no one will edit the wiki. I've heard of some wikis purposely leaving typos on articles just to encourage anonymous contributors to edit articles. I'm not saying we should do as such, but that we shouldn't worry about having everything absolutely perfect before having it on an article. :::Anyway, feel free to express any other thoughts on this, but I think we should just keep whatever contributors are submitting, no matter how big or small it is. :) 01:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC)